


No More Parties In LA

by gardener



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Clubbing, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hollywood, M/M, Triplets, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardener/pseuds/gardener
Summary: Brody Cook is one of the triplet sons of Starbucks' CEO Arthur Cook. When their parents go on a trip to Hawaii, they are left with a "babysitter" they don't quite like.The lovely Cook triplets go out with Brody's boyfriend, Justin Bieber, and it ends in a heated night full of unexpected twists and turns.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine the triplets looking like Wynston Shannon, who is uber cute.

**No More Parties In LA**

 

The Cook Triplets, oh what a _pleasure_.   
Ezra, Brody and Silas Cook, they were nothing more than a bunch of petty bitches who got way too much credit for having a pretty face, no job and a rich dad.   
Arthur Cook was the CEO of Starbucks Coffee Company and had a rather decent net worth of 3 billion dollars. Mama, Mirabella Cook, was an originally Italian beautician with a salon in a roomy department of their Beverly Hills residence. That the triplets came from money was no secret.

On February 11th, 1999, the boys were born, making them 17 years old as of winter 2016. They had grown up like spoiled rats and that showed in their behavior. The triplets took their lives for granted, couldn’t imagine what it was like to not have all the money in the world, and had a hard time not crossing the line from flashy to douchy on Instagram and Snapchat. They had gone to the Buckley School in Sherman Oaks since Pre-K and loved it there, on one of the most exclusive private schools of the US. Honestly, they were little 5 feet 2 douchebags with identical features, but a near spectrum of different personalities.

Ezra was the eldest of the clan, brought onto the world fifteen minutes earlier than Brody and half an hour before Silas. He had grown up to be quite a rascal, which was not only annoying for his brothers and parents, but also for himself, as he wasn’t afraid to get in trouble.   
Brody was no different story, enjoying the luxury to the fullest and letting it get to his head only a little bit. He barely ever really got in trouble, cleverly played it all on Ezra and tried to get away with it. Didn’t always work, but he knew how to manipulate people, perhaps a little too well.   
Silas was the youngest, but that didn’t show in his behavior. He was always trying to be ringleader, but certainly the most sensitive and insecure of the triplets. Silas tended to stay out of trouble easily, even though he did some fucked up shit.

↔↔↔

‘Ezra, Brody!’

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck…’ The boys simultaneously threw their cigarettes on the ground and stamped on them repeatedly before emerging from behind the sauna with innocent smiles on their faces.

‘My lord, boys, what were you- You know what? Never mind.’ Arthur relaxed his shoulders and obviously tried to wipe the frustration from his face (which he miserably failed at). ‘Your mother and I are leaving in about an hour. Anastasia is coming tonight to look after you.’

‘ _What_?’  yelled Brody. ‘Like, a babysitter? We’re seventeen, dad! We don’t need a _goddamn_ babysitter!’

‘Yes, Brody, you do,’ snarled the fifty-sixer. ‘Last time your mother and I left, _you_ crashed your car,’ he looked at Ezra. ‘ _you_ fell off the roof and broke your arm and Silas spend three days in _New York_ without my knowledge!’ Okay, so maybe Arthur had a point, but that wasn’t something they’d ever admit to. To themselves, the triplets were responsible young adults who could take care of themselves for four days while their parents were in Hawaii. But that was a point of view of three and only three.

‘So what? We’re older now.’

‘Yes, that’s true, you’re four months older now. I shouldn’t be hanging in the past,’ spoke their father, sarcastically. ‘I mean, you’re totally adults now at seventeen.’

‘Come on, dad, not _Anastasia_ ,’ groaned Ezra. ‘She’s not even reliable.’

‘That’s what you’re worried about now?’

Maybe they were a slightly dysfunctional family, but they somewhat loved each other, so that was nice. Arthur was always gone for business or on vacation and Mirabella was more of his puppet than her own self. Mr. Cook wasn’t a very loving father, had never been that, but the triplets didn’t know better. Therewithal, he provided them with a  fortune on their bank accounts, millionaires _toys_ , luxury watches and designer goods, so they didn’t complain whatsoever.

↔↔↔

Anastasia Marcus came to the house around 7pm and granted them with homemade sushi (her specialty, she said, but it was nearly inedible).

‘So, boys, what’s your planning for tonight? Are you staying at home with me or-’

‘I’m going out with Sam,’ interrupted Ezra, quickly.

‘Eh… I’m coming with.’

‘Unlike them, I have actual plans,’ smirked Brody. ‘I’m going out with Justin to a way too pretentious club and J told me to invite you two, which I’m not doing, obviously, because I don’t need you running around and ruining my night with the big boys.’ He slipped his tongue over his lips and bit it softly.

‘Okay, so change of plans. We’re going to  way too pretentious club with Brody and Justin.’  Brody rolled his eyes with a slight smile.

↔↔↔

Brody squirmed underneath Justin’s hand on an inappropriately high part of his thigh and sipped Dom Perignon champagne in the VIP lounge of  a club  on Hollywood Blvd. The triplets had come, together with Hailey Baldwin, Kylie Jenner, Martijn Garritsen (Martin Garrix), Xavier Smith and Christopher Moore (the lovely brothers that were also known as Lil Za and Lil Twist). Of course, Justin Bieber was there as well, Brody’s boyfriend for about a year and a half. The middle triplet necked his glass of champagne and poured himself another one. Getting drunk was number 1 on his priority list of the night, which wasn’t that hard for him, since his small physique didn’t permit that much alcohol. One glass, however, wasn’t enough, and he drank quickly. The group of nine chatted and washed down multiple bottles of expensive liquors. It didn’t take long for Brody to really hang onto Justin, not to fall over as they were standing by the tables that had been set up covered with a black velvety fabric and sponsored brands printed royally onto them.

‘Broad, you alright?’ asked Justin.

‘Yeah, I’m good, _great_!’ smiled the boy, only half-fooling his boyfriend. ‘Can you get me another drink, babe?’ Justin nodded, although watching the younger one suspicious from the corner of his eye.

‘Gin-tonic?’ Brody nodded and Justin was off to the bar. Hailey walked after him so quickly that the boy raised his eyebrows. She whispered something in his ear and he laughed, _hard_ , as if he found it very funny, which Brody, in his drunken state, didn’t presume was allowed when you were in a relationship. Hell, the boy was the jealous type and he knew it, but so was Justin.

‘So, Martin,’ smiled Brody. ‘I haven’t seen you for a while.’ The twenty years old DJ looked up and smiled.

‘Yeah, for sure!’ he laughed. ‘How are you?’

‘Good, yeah, very good,’ giggled the boy. ‘How about you? Working on some new music or what are you up to these days?’

‘New music’s definitely coming up.’ He watched as Brody looked in Justin and Hailey’s direction. They were dancing a little to the Major Lazer song that was playing. The DJ had good taste, but that wasn’t what the seventeen-years-old was focused on. ‘Broad, I think you’ve had a glass too much.’ Hailey’s hand was on Justin’s chest and they were laughing as the singer wrapped his palm and fingers around the model’s small waist. ‘Brody…’

‘I’m… I’m gonna go take a leak, see you in a bit.’

‘Brody, don’t be like that, they’re just-’

‘Be right back.’ The triplet brother all but ran to the restroom, where he immediately dropped onto his knees in a stall and started throwing up. It wasn’t long until Martijn came in after him. Brody wasn’t  quick enough to lock the door of the large bathroom cubicle and the young DJ did so for him, before squatting down next to him and rubbing his back in soothing circles. Brody was bawling his eyes out from embarrassment when he was done vomiting. He wanted to stand up, but his legs wouldn’t let him, so Martijn pressed him against his chest as the younger boy spluttered out apologies.

‘It’s okay, sweetie, it’s all good,’ Martijn tried to reassure him. ‘God, why do you have to drink this much? You’re so idiotic when you have alcohol in your system and you should know that by now. Last time we went out you nearly got roofied, for fuck’s sake! Haven’t you learned your lesson?’ Brody shrugged, giggling quietly as he remembered the forementioned incident. He knew he was an idiot whenever he was drunk, but admitting so was out of the question.

‘Can you please not tell Justin about this?’ sniveled the boy. ‘I don’t want him to know I barfed, it’s disgusting. I never throw up, but, like… like… seeing J and Hailey like that just sent me over the edge. They’re fucking nauseating together. Like, remember that time they kissed on stage in January? That was my biggest nightmare and he promised it wouldn’t happen again because it was just an “in the heat of the moment” type of kiss that would drive the paparazzi insane, which, well, _nailed it_ , but I still don’t trust that bitch around my man.’

‘Hey, don’t talk about her like that,’ laughed Martijn softly. ‘You love Hailey, you always say so. But the second she, or anyone for that matter, comes too close to Justin, they’re suddenly _a bitch_.’

‘It doesn’t sound quite right when you put it like that.’

‘Well, it isn’t,’ grinned the DJ. ‘It isn’t right and you gotta fix it, babe. J can be jealous too, sometimes, but you have _green eyes_ , which is a whole other level of jealousy.’ And Martijn was right, so he nodded, even though he didn’t like to affirm it. ‘Let’s go back to the party, okay?’

‘Martin?’ He hummed. ‘Thank you, you’re a good friend.’

‘You’re welcome,’ he smiled. ‘Let’s go.’ Them walking out of the restroom together after what seemed like forever must have looked strange, but when they sat down in the corner where they had sat before and Justin’s hand shot back to that possessive, extrinsic part of his thigh, he knew it was okay.

‘You alright?’ asked the singer, not completely oblivious to the situation. Brody nodded and Hailey quickly leaned over to him, popping something into his mouth. For a second, he thought she was trying to drug him, but then he noticed it was a piece of gum. He smiled at her and nodded a thank you. He chewed on the gum for about a minute before he decided his breath was safe and he disposed of it in a napkin that he quickly threw in the trashcan afterwards.

‘Babe?’ he yawned. Justin hummed and looked at him. ‘Cuddle?’ The singer smiled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him into his lap for them both to be comfortable. ‘I love you,’ sighed the boy.

‘I love you too, baby.’ Justin looked down at the golden Rolex he had gotten from Ezra and Silas for his twenty-second birthday last March. ‘It’s 2.15, do you wanna go home?’

‘ _No_ , my God, Anastasia is “babysitting” us and if I can procrastinate going back to her for any longer, I fucking will.’

‘Where are mom and dad?’

‘Hawaii,’ Brody rolled his eyes. ‘They’ll be back by Tuesday, but until then we’re gonna have to get familiar with Ana.’

‘Don’t get too familiar with her, will you? She kinda creeps me out with her organic shit and homeopathy. I’m pretty sure it’s witchcraft.’ Brody laughed and nodded. ‘You wanna crash at mine tonight?’

‘I’d love to, but I promised Anastasia to come home after this. She’d send a car if I sent a message, but I kinda wanna get an Uber, you feel me? Like, I’ve never tried it and it’s such a big hit!’

‘You’re talking about Uber as if it were an illegal drug,’ grinned Justin. ‘Babe, I’m not letting you get into the car with a stranger.’

‘A cabby would be a stranger, too, and I most likely won’t know Ana’s driver either, so the difference is super minimal.’

‘Hun, I can call Anastasia. What if my charm can talk her into you sleeping at mine? You’d like that, wouldn’t you?’ Justin lisped in his ear from where Brody was still sitting in his lip. ‘’s Been a while since daddy got to thoroughly spoil you, hasn’t it?’ Brody’s cheeks went ruby red and he shifted uncomfortably in the young man’s lap, feeling his skinny jeans tighten. He tried to hide it with his hands, but failed miserably and had Ezra stare at him in disgust. That, he could have taken from nearly anyone. Anyone but his brothers.

‘What are you looking at, asshole?’ he snarled at his brother, his cheeks still red, now from embarrassment. ‘I’m sleeping at J’s tonight. Let’s go, babe, we’ll handle Ana later.’ They said goodbye to everyone and Justin called his chauffeur, Jerome, who said he’d be there in ten.

‘You get so easily offended, babe, you know your brothers like no other: they _want_ you to feel awkward and embarrassed. I mean, look at it from your point of view, you _always_ want them to feel at least a little uncomfortable. I guess that’s what brothers are for.’

‘No, I mean, I know, but it’s still no fun to sit in a lounge full of your friends with a hard-on.’ Something suddenly clicked. ‘This is _your_ fault! I haven’t gotten any for like five days and you say… _that_. You totally meant for me to get a boner, dickhead.’

‘True,’ grinned Justin and grabbed the boy’s hand. ‘Wanna give me some payback?’

‘Yeah, yeah, that’s exactly what I wanna do, thanks for the idea.’ He pulled his hand out of Justin’s and jabbed them into his back pockets. ‘So, _babe_ , how was your night?’

‘What.’ It wasn’t even a question, just a statement. ‘ _I see_ , you wanna play hard to get. Well, I bet  I’ll have you on hands and knees in about…’ Jerome pulled up in front of them. ‘…ten minutes. Hard to get doesn’t work on daddy, _babe_.’ Justin opened the left porter of the white Rover and let Brody get in. Just as he was about to walk around the car and get in himself, two lovely little boys came jogging out of the club onto the sidewalk of crowded Hollywood Blvd. Justin had nearly missed them, but the two boys that looked identical to the one sitting in the car next to him were too obviously there.

‘Justin!’ yelled Silas. ‘Wait, wait, wait!’ He and Ezra came running towards the car. ‘Can we sleep at your place, too?’ Justin was about to open his mouth when the other brother interrupted him.

‘We promise not to bother you, but we texted Anastasia and she said it was fine we didn’t come home as long as we stayed at your place.’

↔↔↔

‘You’re so weak,’ mumbled Brody when they sat on the couch in Justin’s downtown LA  penthouse. He owned the top two floors of one of the larger architectural monsters that graced the skyline of Los Angeles. It wasn’t just Justin and Brody sitting there on the couch, no, it was Justin, Brody, Ezra and Silas, and that thoroughly pissed the singer’s boyfriend off. ‘We’re still gonna fuck tonight.’

‘Oh my God.’

‘Did you really have to say it like that?’

‘This is what I mean!’ snarled Brody. ‘I can’t even spend five minutes alone with my boyfriend without you two fucking it up! You could’ve just left me alone for a night, you know, sleep at home. But no, you gotta ruin not only my, but also Justin’s night. Thanks a lot.’

‘Hey, Broad, the night isn’t ruined.’

‘Yes it is. I can see you’re not in the mood anymore and that makes me sad, because I thought we’d finally have a night together, _just the two of us_.’ He stood up and walked off to the bathroom, obviously upset. The brothers stood up too and followed him. ‘Jesus Christ, leave me alone!’ yelled Brody.

‘Hey, Brody, come on,’ said Ezra. He and Silas shared a look and nodded. ‘The night doesn’t have to be ruined. Not if you don’t want it to.’

‘Of course I don’t want the night to be ruined!’ Ezra placed two fingers underneath Brody’s chin and lifted it up, so he’d look him in the eye. Brody recognized that look. ‘No! What the fuck!’ He shook his head heavily. ‘I’m not doing that! _You’re_ not doing that!’ Silas shushed him.

‘Just hear us out. Come on, how long has it been since you gave J a good blowjob? Since he’s gotten the satisfaction he needs?’

‘I’m a giver, you know, I give him tons of… things.’

‘Yeah, babe, we know you like to give, but don’t you think he deserves to get what he’s probably been dreaming about since the day he met you? Met us?’

‘ _My god_ , Ezra, what are you saying?’ he hissed in a whisper tone. ‘You just want us to go back in there and give him a heart attack?’

‘I don’t think it’s exactly a heart attack we’re gonna cause in there.’

‘We might!’ said Brody. ‘I don’t wanna have his blood on my hands, that’s literally the blood of him _and_ three hundred mentally instable teenage girls!’

‘God, Broad, don’t be so dramatic. He’s not going to die. He’s gonna have the time of his life, I promise. You in or what?’ Brody sighed deeply and frowned.

‘Yeah, what the fuck, let’s do this.’ The other two brothers cheered.

‘Finally we’re all getting a piece of Justin Bieber. Haven’t we been f-’

‘You’re  not getting a piece of him,’ warned Brody. ‘ _I’m_ gonna lead and tell you when you’re going too far, because he’s still _my_ boyfriend.’ They all nodded enthusiastically and went back into the room, before plumping down on the couch on either sides of Justin, who was texting on his phone.

‘Okay, so like Abel Tesfaye said so beautifully; you wanna be high for this,’ said Ezra. ‘So first things first.’ He pulled a little container from his jean pocket.

‘High for what?’ asked Justin, confused and oblivious. Ezra opened the box and took a whiff of whatever was inside, before handing it over to Silas, who did the same thing. ‘Wait, stop this. Why are you snorting something? What’s happening?’

‘s Just poppers, J,’ giggled Ezra with an already hazy smile.

‘Yeah, ‘s just poppers.’ Silas was kind of the expert on drugs, since a lot of his friends dealt and he just really liked to use. It was an expensive hobby, but money wasn’t exactly the issue for any of the four people in the living room of that penthouse. He handed the container to Brody, who bit his lip slightly before diving in and taking a deep whiff as well. He’d done poppers before with Justin, but that was a whole other situation. That had been at a party hosted by Chris and Xavier in San Francisco and as some dope was passed around the people upstairs, they decided it would be okay to try it for once. That had been an interesting night, but this was way more interesting.

‘You’re doing poppers on my couch, the _three_ of you are doing poppers on my couch. Alright, okay, well, guys, _fuck_ , what am I supposed to think of this? Can you please enlighten me as I live in the dark?’

‘Oh, _daddy_ , we’re gonna do you real good,’ horn-balled Ezra all over the singer as he started pulling on Justin’s belt. The older one moaned involuntarily, looking at Brody to see if it was alright to him, but that boy was already making out with his other brother. Silas’ fingers danced on Brody’s bare back and suddenly Justin’s shirt was getting peeled off his torso, too. Justin couldn’t do this, not without Brody’s permission, so he pulled on the boy’s belt loops. Brody’s eyes were glassy and his lips glossy with saliva.

‘What’s wrong, babe?’ asked the younger boy as he crawled away from Silas and towards Justin and his other brother. ‘You don’t like it?’

‘No, baby, that’s not it,’ said the only near-sober person in the room. ‘I just wanna make sure this is okay with you? It’s not very characteristic for you to let someone else touch me, you know?’

‘Just want you to feel good, daddy,’ smiled the boy, calmly, and kissed his man before kneeling on the floor in front of him, right next to where Ezra was sitting. He undid Justin’s pants and pulled them off together with his boxer shorts. His shaft jumped up onto his toned abdomen. Brody and Ezra shared a brief look before they attacked. They licked and sucked, twirling their tongues around Justin’s proud and each other. Silas joined them quickly and Justin felt like he was gonna pass out when the three boys looked up at him with their big, blue eyes.

‘Who d’you wanna fuck?’ deadpanned Ezra as he let go off the head with a pop.

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ moaned Justin. ‘you’d let me fuck you?’

‘Of course, daddy, _anything_.’ They were purposefully driving the singer crazy and it was working.

‘Anything,’ repeated Silas and Brody just sat there, not really thinking about any of their words. He would literally let Justin do _anything_ to him, so there wasn’t much of a question there.

‘Eh… Broad, help?’ Justin somewhat begged for assistance, which the boyfriend didn’t know how to give. He was high and hazy, didn’t quite know what to do.

‘You should fuck Ezra first,’ he grinned. ‘Hasn’t gotten fucked good in forever. You should go ride him, Ez, he likes it when we ride him.’ _We_ , as if they had done this a million times before. As if it was normal that the three identical boys were all sexually involved with one other guy. Ezra giggled and licked his lips seductively, before climbing on top of Justin and lining the singer up with his relaxed entrance. _Fucking poppers_ , thought Justin in an excruciated manner. They made them so easy. The oldest triplet let himself drop slowly and bottomed the singer out smoothly. He was tight, even when he wasn’t tensing at all.

‘You’re so nice and big, daddy,’ hiccupped the boy as he started riding Justin. He was quick in his actions, very rapid and uncontrolled, whereas Brody had the tendency to be a bit slower and more controlled, as if he was slightly afraid to let himself go. Ezra moaned loudly, not giving a damn, and it for some reason turned the other brothers on, too. Brody was a little shocked as he watched his brother riding his boyfriend so gracefully. Was that what he looked like when he did that? Was Ezra better than him? Justin’s hands had the tightest grip on the boy’s hips, causing some bruises for sure. It wasn’t long until Justin nutted inside of the boy and Ezra followed suit, shooting white hot cum all over his belly and the young man’s. He kissed the singer long and hopped off afterwards, sitting down on the couch next to him. Brody was still sitting on his knees, had been watching the whole show, and his dick was raging in his jeans, so he quickly took them off and climbed on top of his boyfriend. He rubbed himself on Justin’s thigh as he kissed him with hot breath.

‘Can’t believe you’re allowing this, baby.’ Justin was obviously sort of in shock, but he looked genuine fucked out and happy about it, so that made Brody feel good, too. ‘So hot for me, letting daddy fuck your brothers like a good boy. Absolutely insane. Such a good boy.’ Brody came quickly, after hearing the lovely praises and rubbing himself off on his thigh. He started crying a little, sobbing with warm tears over his cheeks. ‘God, no, what’s wrong baby?’

‘Nothing, nothing, just a little overwhelmed. You feel good, J?’ He nodded. ‘Then we’re all good, we’re all good. Very good, even.’ He looked at Silas, who was jerking off. ‘Almost forgot you, baby.’ He winked at his brother, before gesturing at Justin’s lap. He was hard all over again, straining, and seemingly  ready for another round. The youngest triplet smirked and hopped onto the J-train, which Brody had named his boyfriend in his head for the night.

‘Such good fucks, the three of you,’ moaned Justin as he was hugged by Silas’ tight insides.

‘Runs in the family, now, doesn’t it?’ laughed Ezra as he hugged his brother from the side. ‘You okay, babe?’ Brody nodded, kissing his brother full on the mouth, making sure Justin saw he was having a good time, too. Which, well, he _was_ , but there were really a couple of things he would have to sort out about himself and what he liked in the morning. Who in the name of God would know he’d be into this type of thing? Not himself, that was for sure. Right now, though, he didn’t want to sort anything out. He just wanted to enjoy it while it lasted. And that was coming from Brody. Now imagine how strong that thought was in Justin’s head.

‘I need a drink,’ said the singer when he and Silas were both coming down from their highs. ‘And you two,’ he pointed at Ezra and Silas. ‘need to go to sleep.’ They nodded, kissed the two that were left goodbye and stumbled off to the bathroom to get sleep-ready. ‘And you,’ he made a come-hither motion to his boyfriend. ‘you need to come here.’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very much shocked that I was able to write this, but whatever, I'll get over it.


End file.
